


cutscene

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt the episode needed a proper ending. <i>This contains major spoilers for 9x09 (Holy Terror)!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	cutscene

**Author's Note:**

> The way the episode ended left me with a desperate need to fix it so I could make myself feel better, so I wrote this. Maybe it'll help other people a little, too. <3

Dean slumps to the floor, staring in stunned silence at Kevin’s lifeless body. With shaking hands he pulls out his phone and dials Castiel’s number from memory, uncertain what to say to the man he’s now sent away twice as he fights back his growing panic.

"Dean," comes Castiel’s rough voice. Dean swallows the lump in his throat and tries to speak, but the only sound from his throat is a broken sob. He clutches the phone, hot tears spilling down his cheeks as his body shakes violently.

"Dean, what’s wrong?" Castiel says, his voice filled with anxiety. Dean struggles to compose himself, feeling the taste of bile rise in the back of his throat as disbelief gives way to cold burning rage. He doubles over, struggling to maintain consciousness through the pain in his soul.

"Cas.." he croaks finally, "I need you here."

The words are barely out of his mouth when he feels a body beside his on the floor, warm and soft. By all rights Castiel shouldn’t be able to get in through the warding.. then again, Cas isn’t just any angel. Dean collapses against Castiel, his phone clattering to the floor as the angel wraps his arms around him.

He’s finally done it, everything is so fucked up and it can’t possibly be fixed. He knew it would happen, but he never thought he’d care.

Dean sobs, unashamed of his terror and pain as Castiel strokes soothingly down his back, murmurs soothing Enochian words against his crown. Cas’ heart thumps wildly against Dean as he leans against the door jamb and pulls the broken human to his chest. Tighter and tighter he holds Dean, wrapped safely in the circle of his strong arms.

Castiel says nothing until Dean has worn himself out and his gutwrenching sobs have trailed off to silent tears. That’s when Castiel presses his temple to Dean’s and whispers so softly that Dean almost doesn’t hear him: ”Whatever has happened, we’ll fix it together.”


End file.
